Talk:D82-EST Darter
Fusion Isn't this vehicle an albatross? If it is, the two articles should be fused. -DinoBenn :This doesn't feature the rear end cargo bay that the Albatross has, nor does the rear look remotely the same. So no, they are not the same. ::Bear in mind though that Halo Wars is 21 years before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, and 22 years before the first appearance of the "Albatross". There could have been upgrades to the vehicle in such a time period. It is even stated on the page for the Albatross that they are the ships used to ferry supplies from place to place. DinoBenn 15:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::That really doesn't contribute to it at all, the Pelican is used as a supply ship, the Frigate is used as a supply ship, are those Pelicans? As for upgrades...despite Halo never seeming to make up it's mind about the appearances of it's equipment, there are major differences between this ship and the Albatross. First off, just look at the cargo bay. ::::Like I said, upgrades could be made, and wasn't the Albatross confirmed to be in Halo Wars? If it was, this is the only place where they could be. Also, the Albatross has no wings and neither does this. Every Albatross earlier seen has been used to drop off vehicles, equipment and weapons, while these ships drop off supplies. Doesn't that mean that these ships could be Albatrosses with different cargo bays because instead of carrying large, bulky things such as warthogs, they're only carrying supplies? After all, why would they need such large cargo bays for thirty supply crates a trip? DinoBenn 16:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Your response to this appears to be one-sided. No matter what is presented to you you still deny it. As for your responce to the last guy before you to edit this article, you seemed quite hostile. -DinoBenn 00:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, because they are disregarding this conversation, and in addition, adding mere speculation. Until Bungie, Ensemble off-shoots, and the Halo Dev. Group confirms or denies the status of this ship as the Albatross, it will be kept neutral, understand? :::::::I understand perfectly, but you and I and maybe a few others are the only ones that know of this. You can't instantly become hostile to everyone that comes along and has been told that the two are the same. Besides, the way you've been going at it, it seems to me that your just removing and saving instead of telling people of this. I'm going to add a note and fix the page for the Albatross since you missed few parts of it. -DinoBenn 17:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have a statement from a Robot employee saying that the dropship which delivers supplies to UNSC supply pads is in fact an Albatross. http://www.halowars.com/forums/thread/470156.aspx I suggest that this article be deleted, I'm currently modifying the Albatross article. EDIT: It seems to me Grizzlei that these articles are not at all neutral, in fact they repeatedly enforce as fact the unconfirmed belief that the "Human Supply Ship" is not an Albatross. I have a source showing an employee of Robot (Ensemble's successor) saying that this dropship that is similar to an Albatross is an Albatross which should account for at least a little more than anonymous fans saying that they don't look quite the same. Attribute the inconsistencies to artistic license, to me they look about as much like an Albatross as a Halo Wars Scarab looks like other Scarabs. EldritchWarlord 04:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, thank you for your source, but this is not an Albatross. It does not resemble one, and if it is an earlier version of an Albatross, it wouldn't be called an Albatross. You must have a statement from an Ex-Ensemble employee that worked on Halo Wars before this is canon. Until then, it isn't, and despite my opposition to this phrase, that's final. -DinoBenn 00:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I am in agreement with DinoBenn, until we get proper confirmation from a source by a trusted and verified member of either the defunct Ensemble, Robot, Bungie, or 343 Industries. Just because somebody says they that are something, such as a Bungie employee, cannot be confirmed purely from the public eye unless that user has been known or verified to be who they say they are. For example, I could go to a military forum and state that i'm a "retired honorably discharged silver star recipient who served as a Marine consultant to Delta Force"...a little fishy, but they'd really have no way of knowing. ::::::::::::Please, look at the source. Look at the guy who says it's an Albatross. For one, it's the official site which was operated by Ensemble and is now operated by Robot. The post who says that the supply ship is an Albatross is a moderator, all the mods on the official community site are employees of Robot. The space under Aloysius' name is emblazoned with the mod and Robot logos. Heck, look at the site's front page (http://www.halowars.com/) he posts all the news. As for the two looking "nothing alike" examine the design closely and you'll see that the only major differences are size (which could have been altered for the purpose of fitting two on a supply pad) and the cargo bay. I'm not saying that they're the same type of Albatross but there are two known varieties of Pelicans, why not multiple varieties of Albatross? EldritchWarlord 14:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::So I'm just going to believe Grizzlei know everything about Halo because he posts all the news on Halopedia? I'm sorry, but not every employee at Ensemble worked on Halo Wars, and not every employee of Robot worked for Ensemble. -DinoBenn 14:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's beside the point DinoBenn. Our good Administrator's problem was with my source needing to be from a verified employee of Robot. Now, unless Grizzlei is still not sold on the Official Halo Wars Community Site's administrator actually being an employee of Robot Entertainment, I believe this article should be merged with the Albatross article. EldritchWarlord 14:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC)